


堕落的底线

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: NP重口味慎入64光♀，喵光劈腿，奥尔光♀NTR.含64BL。言情社情都全了……





	堕落的底线

轻羽竞技场里有数不清的暗道与隐秘房间，格里诺对这里一清二楚，他经常藏到各种暗道了偷听别人的密谈与私会。他对政治并不感兴趣，也不关心谁的阴谋影响到了谁，只是单纯觉得好玩。

今天他就碰见了格外好玩的事情。

他趴在幽暗的密道里，听见隔壁传来耳熟的名字。

“埃斯蒂尼安，别这样……”

格里诺顺着墙缝望过去，看见一身便装的苍天之龙骑正把同样是便装的光之战士按在墙上，一只手抬起她的大腿，光看姿势都知道他们在干嘛。密道里若有似乎的光线，照在英雄阁下的脸上，迷醉而享受又带着一些纠结。银发青年埋在她被剥的精光的胸前，含弄着她的乳尖，嘴里轻呼着：“我会尽快……然后你回到他身边去……”

偷情吗？想起那个正直的银剑骑士，格里诺突然有点替他惋惜。不过偷一次也是偷，偷几次还是偷，跟谁都是偷。他笑着没入阴影，心里已有了盘算。轻羽竞技场人声鼎沸，沉浸于情欲中的男女根本没有听见格里诺离去那细微的响动。

埃斯蒂尼安靠近的瞬间，光的身体软了，整个意识都放弃抵抗，身体湿润到一塌糊涂，渴求着他粗暴的继续。他也不知道为什么会在轻羽竞技场看见她的瞬间，身体居然涌上陌生的冲动，说是有急事需要密谈把她骗到无人的密道里。

晦暗的空间里，他低头望向她的眼睛，那双黑眼睛里跟他涌动着同样的情绪。他毫不犹豫的把她推倒墙上，撕开她的衣襟，没有遇到任何反抗。他发现光的身体软的像融化的奶油，等待着他的爱抚与进入。埃斯蒂尼安把光的身体抵在墙上，双手撑起起她的大腿，结实的公狗腰急速而粗暴的挺近。他吻住光的嘴唇，她的双眼茫然的望着黑暗，口水不自觉的顺着嘴角流到脖颈。他挺动着，喘息着在她耳边说：“明天……跟我去隼巢出任务……我们俩……”

 

这次任务就像他们俩从前一样，没有任何不同。全副武装的二人，在隼巢的暴风雪中巡视了格尔加涅牧场与暮卫塔。最后，到达双子池那著名的温泉时，埃斯蒂尼安把长枪插到地上，解开头盔，在隼巢滴水成冰的天气里，一件件脱下盔甲，露出雕塑般完美而精干的身躯。他跳下温泉，银发散开在水中，蒸汽让他的脸充满柔情。

无言的邀请。

光也放下武器，一件件的解开衣服，寒风让她忍不住打起寒噤，刚脱光整个人都迫不及待跳进泉水里，跳进比泉水更加温暖的怀抱中。埃斯蒂尼安抱住怀里因为强烈冷热交替瑟瑟发抖的美人，温柔的将她的秀发掖到耳后。光噗嗤的笑出来：“你居然耐心起来，我以为你会猴急的进入正题。”

埃斯蒂尼安托起她的下巴：“他又不在这里，我们不用速战速决。或者，你想跟他摊牌，我不在乎背上什么骂名。错误既然已经犯下，我已经决定承受一切后果。”光靠在他的胸前，他们只是渴求彼此的体温，无关其他。埃斯蒂尼安完美的外貌，一直在刺激着她的神经，哪怕是在奥尔什方身下，她也会恍惚的想象着他的样子。

他需要一个疏导情欲的对象，光美丽的脸庞与饱经锻炼的身体是他一直渴求的，与她的情事令他极其愉悦。虽然他有恋人，埃斯蒂尼安也不是什么模范骑士，他不会影响到光的现实生活。如果她跟奥尔什方分手，他也很乐意成为她的正式恋人。

他发现光喜欢近乎于粗暴的行为，她强韧的肉体与一直压抑着的澎湃的情欲。温柔的银剑骑士显然不是她心中所好。他把光的头按在水里，一只手抓着她的腰用力的撞击，在估算光大概呼吸时间到的时候又把她从水里捞起，如此三番被提起的光突然笑出声，她被顶的喘息连连：“忘记……告诉……你了啊！我啊……能在……水下呼吸啊……这里……就这里……继续……”

埃斯蒂尼安被她弄的又好气又心疼，对方可是秒天秒地的铁血战士，他难得的怜香惜玉完全浪费了。他报复似的在光的要求的地方停下，硬如铁杵的阴茎在哪里挠痒痒的似的磨着，惹的光回头瞪他：“你这是在干嘛？”

埃斯蒂尼安打在她的屁股上：“教育你一下。”光的眉头皱在一起，敢怒不敢言，腰肢不自觉的向后挪动迎合着埃斯蒂尼安，最后她打算把埃斯蒂尼安打翻自己坐上去时，他识破了他的意图，两手掐住她的腰，一个顶弄把她撞的差点栽倒在水里。

在隼巢与埃斯蒂尼安度过愉悦的一周，回到伊修加德光后，奥尔什方与她分手了。

无他，两人比起恋人更适合做朋友。

而分手后，埃斯蒂尼安突然消失了，艾默里克说他摸了龙眼跑路了。跑就跑吧，光也没想与他进一步发展。两人也不适合深入发展，光之战士属于远方，苍天之龙骑永远任意妄为。

 

就在光打算离开伊修加德时，接到了泽梅尔家的请柬。

 

她也不知道为什么会到泽梅尔家来，在被人传唤到一个奢华隐秘的房间里，喝了一杯被端上来、明显散发着奇怪味道的酒。喝就喝了，能怎样嘛？最多是地牢挨顿打，这世界没有能关住她的牢。没想到，这酒喝完不一会她就觉得全身如同冒火，额头上大滴的汗珠流下，如果是普通人此刻已经瘫倒。可是她不会，就算再来十杯酒她也只是热的冒汗，不过她既然发现吃的是春药也就没放在心上，倒是想看看谁喂她的。

她装作倒在沙发上假寐，就听见门开后，传来窸窣的脚步声，以及男人的急不可耐压抑的笑声，另一个人还小声的嘘了下。光的衣服被她自己扯的七七八八，她睁开眯起的眼，发现出现在房间里的人是格里诺和波勒克兰。

她迷茫的双眼里满是水雾，对二人勾起嘴角一笑，宛如无声的邀请。如果是这俩人她到也对胃，索性借口酒后乱性吧。格里诺不知道药效到底如何，跪在她面前，手试探性的伸进她的衣服里，揉捏着柔软的胸前。他转过头对姿势冷静，其实眼里早已急不可耐的波勒克兰说：“我上次看见她跟埃斯蒂尼安在密道里胡搞，就知道一定有机会试试她，手感真好……”战争狂稍一用力，光身上的衣物就变成了碎布。她被格里诺扛起放在床上，整个人像滩软泥，柔弱无骨。

原来那时候被他看见了啊，不过也无所谓了。她眯眼看着格里诺黝黑光裸的强健体魄，真是相当不错的皮囊。格里诺在她身上撑起身体，拍拍她的脸：“有意识吗？有意识哼下？”

“嗯……”美人的口中传来近乎于撒娇的哼声。

格里诺捏着她的下巴亲着她的嘴，她配合的张开嘴，让他散发着酒味的舌头长驱直入。身旁的波勒克兰并没有脱衣服，而是拉起她的手在唇边亲吻，抚摸着她结实的胳膊，感受着拥有逆天力量的人的肌肉。格里诺沉溺在与她的舌吻里，一只手在她的身上四处游走，摸到她的大腿间时，突然抬头笑出声，对着波勒克兰举起晶莹闪烁的手：“像水龙头一样，这药效果不错，下次多准备点。”

既然都湿成这样了，格里诺也懒得做前戏，他分开光的双腿，直直的顶了进去，下面的紧致与湿润传来的滚烫热度，让他差点失守。他感觉到与平时微妙的差别，没有挺动，他感觉到光的下体仿佛是与他舌吻的嘴，无意识的吮吸着他的阴茎。一下一下的吸着，吸完又在推他。他一动不动，满脸迷醉的喊出声：“天啊……她下面自己会动……哦……爽死我了……”光的下体被铁杵般的坚硬占满，对方却一动不动不称职的享受着她的服务，她不满的睁开眼，难耐的蹭着格里诺的身体，双腿主动的盘上他的腰。格里诺这才反应过来自己的失礼，埋头在她的胸前。他的抽送宛如他的外号，战争狂，简直就是一场单方面的蹂躏。也就只有光这样身经百战的肉体受得住，一般的女性早就被他顶到疼痛难忍。

波勒克兰光着上身，端着酒杯，靠在床头上，看着抵死缠绵的两人。征服对手，一位美人，一位人人仰望的英雄，光是想想就让人兴奋到不能自持，别说格里诺，连他在旁边看着都感受到身心的双重满足。

格里诺把软趴趴的光翻过去，从背后猛地插进去，撞的光忍不住痛呼起来。汗水让格里诺黑色的皮肤性感极了，他对床头的波勒克兰咧嘴一笑，把光的身体立起来，掐着她的下巴，一边咬着她的耳朵一边邀请：“一起？”他喜欢波勒克兰，愿意与他分享自己一切喜欢的东西。

光凌乱的发丝黏在满是汗水的额头上，因为被掐住而憋得脸色通红，眉头拧在一起，眯起眼望向波勒克兰的神色却满是娇嗔挑衅，雪白的胸部被顶的上下翻动。

 

波勒克兰放下酒杯，用膝盖走到他们面前，从正面抱住光，却越过她吻了格里诺。光被两个男人夹在中间，感受着他们之间的亲吻，他们的爱。她脑海里尚存理智，也觉得这未免也太奇怪了。

舌吻结束的格里诺拦住波勒克兰：“别用她的嘴，我要亲她，我喜欢她的嘴巴。”

波勒克兰抚摸着光的肌理，女性的细腻柔软与战士紧实强健完美的融合在一起：“那你用，我不介意吃你的东西，又不是没吃过。”

格里诺像个被宠坏的孩子一般笑出声，双手抓紧她腰用力的顶了几下，然后抽出来。光酸软的身躯不受控制的倒向波勒克兰的怀中，波勒克兰接住她，悉心的把她额头前黏住的秀发拨到耳后。

格里诺拽起丝绸被单擦了下满是汗水的脸，大字型的靠在床头，波勒克兰把光的头送到他的腿间，在她耳边轻吻：“有劳了。”那温柔的声音让光像受到蛊惑一样，不自觉的张开嘴巴含住了格里诺深黑色的男根。鼻腔里满是她和格里诺混合在一起的味道，格里诺的手按在她的头顶，后背上是波勒克兰雨点般一路向下的吻。

波勒克兰耐心的抚摸着女战士完美的腰臀比，慢慢进入光的身体。他没有用力操弄，因为不想光的牙齿磕到大少爷。他一边欣赏着大少爷享受的神情，一边感受着身下的紧致，果然如他所说，光的下体会吸吮，相当稀有而迷醉的感觉。

格里诺的双手按在光的头上，眉头越皱越紧，腰肢不自觉的挺起律动，最后闷哼一声整个人大字型的瘫倒在床头。波勒克兰从背后把光抱起，看着她茫然的侧脸与唇边的白浊，他与一脸满足而疲惫的格里诺隔空相忘，舔掉她唇边的白色液体，深深的吻了进去。

 

光睁开惺忪睡颜，映入眼帘的是一张英俊而不太熟悉的脸，美中不足的是这张脸上的右眼有一道深深的疤痕。啊，波勒克兰啊。对方眼皮微微颤动，过了一会也睁开眼，迷茫的眼神确定眼前的睡的人时，先是淡淡的惊讶最后变成坦然一笑：“早啊。”

——她想起与奥尔什方的第一个清晨，他醒来时眼里是惊讶，随后变成了尴尬。她那时心里就隐约明白，两人再如何尝试也只能是挚友了。

 

波勒克兰揉了揉眼睛：“昨天你好热情，我们俩都被你掏空了。”说实话，他此时多少有点紧张，不管昨晚如何淫乱，都是他们下药在先。如果女战士心有不甘，那可真令人头疼的，毕竟整个苍穹骑士团和神殿骑士团精英都不够她一个人打的。

光刚想说什么，就感觉腰上一紧，低头看见一只黑乎乎、带着青筋的结实手臂正缠着他的腰，格里诺的头埋在她的肩窝里带着哈欠。他在光的肩膀上蹭了一会，然后不满的睁开眼：“我说难得休息日，你们怎么醒的这么早！我好困！”说着如同抱抱枕一样，把光搂的更紧。

波勒克兰玩味着从光的脸上读出五颜六色的情绪，震惊——格里诺你知不知道怀里的是谁？疑惑——我跟你们很熟吗，怎么一点都不见外？无奈——你们想吃死我？

她的身后传来大少爷奶声奶气的撒娇：“波勒克兰，别让她走，我喜欢她。”

大少爷的口谕，仿佛给这荒淫的一晚上冠上合理的名义。药性的后劲、浑身的酸痛，加上深沉睡眠醒来的头疼，让光一时不知道该怎么办。身后是醒了却坚决赖床不起的格里诺，眼前是玩味的看着他们的波勒克兰。之前只跟他们在神圣裁判所交过手，光对于这对恶棍组的了解大概只是打架闹事无恶不作——事实上她理解的也没错。

圣女失贞，英雄堕落。

波勒克兰从不否认自己是个恶棍，而格里诺是个混蛋。眼前的光，本来应该是英雄，还应该是圣女，他们三个现在却搅在了一起。根据他的观察，昨晚光理智尚在有能力反抗的。他低声说了句抱歉，摸到了床头的眼罩，遮住了丑陋的独眼。视野的缺失，让他看东西非常专注，给人一种深情的错觉。此时，他就以如此暧昧的目光看着光。

“格里诺很在意你，从你踏入大审门起，他就总提起你。”

光试图推了下格里诺的胳膊，纹丝不动，只能放弃：“我以为在神圣裁判所是跟你们第一次见面。”

格里诺第一次在大审门看见传说中的艾欧泽亚的英雄时，就跃跃欲试想跟她打上一架。因为她是福尔唐家的贵客，而泽梅尔家一向跟福尔唐家不对付，他们的贵客自然是格里诺的眼中钉。在光不知道的地方，格里诺看见斗篷下她的真容时，唯一想的就是先狠狠把她打翻在地，再在她无法反抗时带回卧室再更狠狠的操她三天三夜。

可惜，在第一步就失败了。

尤其是她跟福尔唐家的私生子公开交往后，气的他砸了几十个酒瓶子。在他目睹轻羽斗技场的密道里时，才明白她是英雄却并不是圣女，他那时打定主意不惜一切代价把她搞到手。

波勒克兰轻声问她：“试试跟格里诺交往吧？他没有你想象中的那么遭，他——我们一定会好好对你。”

光的脑子还有点糊涂，身后却传来大少爷奶声奶气的起床音：“好不好嘛……”光怀疑拒绝的话，他会直接把她拦腰勒成两截。交往又能怎样，光很快就会离开皇都，以她的立场，最后的对手八成是教皇。苍穹骑士团，只是棋盘上可悲又可怜的棋子，她是下棋的人。

光没有接受，但是也没有拒绝。这荒唐的三人关系，波勒克兰毫无疑问是爱着格里诺的，而格里诺喜欢着她也喜欢着格里诺，至于她，需要一个疗伤和放松的地方。奥尔什方拒绝了他，埃斯蒂尼安远离了她。倒是恶棍和混蛋，某种程度上给了她一个并不温暖的港湾。

格里诺的脑袋里没有一丝智慧——这是伊修加德对战争狂的公认的评价。

此时的格里诺却在思考，望着正在看书的光思考。他第一次跟人交往，完全不知道该怎么做。出身大富大贵的大少爷，没有任何欲望是不被立刻满足的，无论是打架还是情事。英雄阁下是他有生以来的第一次受挫。光以为格里诺对她的喜爱，无非是喜欢一件玩具。当初别人也以为他对波勒克兰的喜爱只是喜欢玩具，而这喜欢却持续了几年，并且越来越依赖。

他俩臭味相投，一起酗酒打架闹事，连做爱都同时进行。他没有什么是不能跟波勒克兰分享的。安静的光从书本里抬起头，看向一直凝视着他若有所思的格里诺。他穿着便服，紧身亚麻裤勾勒着他修长的双腿，胸前的白色真丝衬衫扣子大大敞开，露出健美的胸肌。

光歪头对他笑笑，不知道该说什么，又低下头。

两人已经大眼瞪小眼半天了。

格里诺霍然起身，拉起她，带她参观泽梅尔府。他就像个小孩子，把自己喜欢的、自豪的东西一股脑的全捧到光的面前。只要他能给光的，恨不得全塞到她的怀里。奥尔什方也曾经这样热情的对她，却在她往前一步的时候退缩了。

光被格里诺的语无伦次的滔滔不绝逗笑了。一贯沉默温和的光的笑容，让格里诺不知所措，厚脸皮的混蛋感觉到了有生以来的第一次害羞。

光仰望着他紫色的双眼，认真说了句：“谢谢。”

还好大少爷黑到脸红也看不出颜色，他转过头望向窗外，眼睛一亮：“波勒克兰回来了。”

波勒克兰从光温情的目光与格里诺飞扬的神色里看出，两人相处的非常融洽。

 

 

光再度回到皇都时，迎接她的是一路横冲直撞引起骚乱无数的格里诺，身后是小跑紧跟而来的波勒克兰。大少爷完全不顾自己苍穹骑士的身份，在神殿骑士团门口，把光一把横抱起来，对着目瞪口呆的艾默里克啐了一口：“看个P，这是老子的女人！离她远点！”

格里诺的急切连光都被吓得不轻，抱着她狂奔回了泽梅尔府。他在满府的仆人管家的瞠目结舌下，一路踹门而入，被公主抱着的光越过他白色的肩甲望向被踹的摇摇欲坠的实木门，她都替这些门疼。

格里诺把光放在地上，一只手伸到背后关上门，他迫不及待的吻向光。一路狂奔让他呼吸急促，却又贪婪的追逐着光的嘴唇。被亲的上气不接下气的光问他：“波勒克兰呢？刚才还看见他……”

苍穹骑士那象征圣洁忠贞的白色盔甲，被格里诺扯下来扔了一地，他啃噬着光的脖颈留下一路红痕：“他去向泽菲兰请假了……我想死你了……妈的！你这衣服怎么这么难脱！”格里诺生气的去撕她的战斗服，却发现衣服韧性极好，居然用力也扯不破。喘息着的光稍微推开他，退后一点，纤长而带有薄茧的手指，一个一个的解开衣服侧面的灵银纽扣。大少爷一辈子的耐性都在她解扣子的时间用完了，只给了她脱下战斗服的时间，她可怜的内衣在混蛋的手里变成了一地碎布。

格里诺有种奇异的魅力，连光都不得不承认混蛋那原始的雄性荷尔蒙。他很少有前戏，永远都是简单而粗暴的切入正题，却能总让她湿的一塌糊涂。他把光按在卧室的妆镜面前，胸前冰冷镜面瞬间的触感让她惊呼出声。格里诺揉捏着她的圆润紧致的臀部，从背后掰开她的腿，他的阴茎几乎是一下子滑进她的身体里。他没有动，捏起光的下巴，让她看着镜中两人的倒影。那是英雄温暖而正直的面孔写满了情欲，混蛋黝黑邪气的脸却充满孩子气。

“我们很配吧？英雄阁下。”

光满足的叹息一声，伸手摸向身后格里诺的脸，她的并不柔软的手在他的脸上显得那么小，她凝视着镜中人的双眼：“我也很想你，格里诺。”

黑黑的大少爷咧嘴一笑，露出白到反光的牙齿，有力的顶弄让她吃痛出声，她皱起眉头给了后背的人一巴掌，示意他轻点。可惜这力道对格里诺来说无疑是撒娇，光的肉体强韧性感，他可以尽他最大的力道抽插驰骋。换做别人，早就扫兴的求饶，而光永远不会，那隐忍的闷哼，兴奋到极点时的尖叫，被弄痛时的反抗，每一样反应对他来说都是致命的春药。

格里诺岔开腿坐在白色的熊皮地摊上，光跨坐在他身上，扯住他金色的长发，腰肢大幅度的前后摆动，撞击着让她酸痒难耐的敏感处。大少爷想更用力的进入她，忍不住扶住她的腰猛烈撞击。光反手给了他一耳光：“老实点！”

被打蒙的大少爷投降状的举起手，索性把手撑在身后。光仰着头在他面前上下翻动，面色潮红迷醉，眉心皱拧在一起。格里诺发现不动有不动的好处，光下体那独特的吮吸吞咽动作，每一下都裹的他几乎精关失守。他咬着牙，一直坚持到光的喘息戛然而止向下瘫倒时，才射进她的体内。

光趴在格里诺强健厚重的胸前，听着他擂鼓般的心跳，享受着高潮的余韵。原来她比她自己为的更想他，想他们。

光站起身走向散落在地的背包。格里诺欣赏着她完美的裸体上的处处红痕，以及沿着她大腿内侧一路流到脚跟的混合白色液体。

她从战斗服里摸出个绿色小瓶，放在嘴边，刺鼻的闻到让她下意识的皱眉。刚想喝，起身的格里诺按住她的手：“这是什么？”

光低头：“你总不会让我生个小泽梅尔吧。”

听到这话，格里诺声音一软：“生个小战争狂不好吗？”

光笑出声，手里的药瓶却被格里诺死死抓住：“要是个小波勒克兰怎么办？”

黑色的大手果然如她所料般僵硬了，可是随后却抓的更紧：“没事，一人一个，我都养着。”

 

等到埃斯蒂尼安回到皇都后，艾默里克跟他说的第一句话不是责备他摸了龙眼跑路，而是光跟格里诺在一起了，成了真正意义上的恋人。

埃斯蒂尼安被震惊的站在原地半天没动。

他离开皇都时知道光跟奥尔什方分手，当时满脑子只是处理完手边的事再回来找她，没想到她这么快就有了新欢，还是他最讨厌最看不上的格里诺。

躺在床上喘息的光，推推趴在她肚皮上沉甸甸的黑脑袋，混蛋哼了声纹丝不动。身旁的波勒克兰都看不下去：“你挪挪，她累坏了，你想憋死她吗。”

光认输的闭上眼睛：“我不懂，你们两个为什么不在一起？而是一定要加上我呢？”

波勒克兰单手支颌：“我们同时看上你，你也同时看上了我们，这是哈罗妮的旨意。”

格里诺笑着睁开眼，翻个身，趴在光的身边看着她潮红汗湿的脸颊：“如果能一直跟你们在一起，死我也甘心。”

这句话让光有了很不好的预感，她眼神一暗，禁不住伸手擦掉他额头上的汗水。

格里诺不明白光的想法，也不了解她的心思。他看见光就高兴，他只是想跟她和波勒克兰在一起，一直在一起。

 

光并不知道埃斯蒂尼安也回到了皇都，皇都有很多龙骑士，穿的都差不多。在宝杖大街上跟波勒克兰一起采购时，她突然被捂住嘴拉到无人的角落，才发现眼前散发着凶狠戾气的人是失踪多日的苍天之龙骑。

她惊愕的喊出他的名字。

埃斯蒂尼安把她按在墙上，极力压抑着怒火：“你跟格里诺交往？告诉我这不是真的！”

“不好意思，这是真的。”

埃斯蒂尼安感觉脖颈一凉，身后传来玩世不恭的成熟男声，转身后发现是波勒克兰的枪架在他的后颈。他因为太过震怒降低了警惕，光低着头走到了波勒克兰的身边，恶棍一脸胜利者的微笑，捏住光的下巴，低头吻住了她：“所以，苍天之龙骑，你明白我的意思吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安震惊到无法动弹，波勒克兰……光……格里诺……三个人……

光推了下波勒克兰，对他说：“你先回去吧，我有些事要跟埃斯蒂尼安谈谈。”

 

光告诉埃斯蒂尼安，英雄一旦堕落是没有底线的，是他给她开的头。埃斯蒂尼安真的没有想到事情会发展成这样，如果他早知道，说死也会带着光跟龙眼一起离开。光往后退了几步，对他礼貌一笑：“祝你武运昌隆，我的同伴。以前的一切就当做没发生，希望不要影响我们的合作。”

 

那天泽梅尔府举办了盛大的晚宴，宴请了所有声名赫赫的骑士与贵族。格里诺听波勒克兰说光跟埃斯蒂尼安走了，喝的醉醺醺的出现在宴会。大家都对战争狂的出格举动习惯了，谁也没有在意他喝了多少，只是下意识的离他远点免得被波及。

烂醉如泥勉强站直的格里诺，看见坐在角落里的光，蹒跚走过去跪在她面前，趴在她的腿上大哭起来：“你别走！我不做苍穹骑士了！我要娶你！”

这句话引起了轩然大波，苍穹骑士和英雄阁下的恋情谣言在此得到了坐实。不管大家私下里如何违背正教教义，表面上还是装作圣洁廉明。格里诺这句话，简直冒天下之大不韪。能成为苍穹骑士是伊修加德家族莫大的荣耀，泽梅尔家主黑着脸，叫波勒克兰把格里诺打晕强行带走。

 

波勒克兰把格里诺放在床上，盖好被子，他凝望着战争狂犹带泪痕的脸庞，对光说：“这孩子真的爱上你了。”

光叹口气：“他更爱你。”

波勒克兰转过身：“我也爱你。”

这让光没词了，她以为波勒克兰只是顺着格里诺的意跟她胡搞而已。

他又问：“那你呢？对我们有感情吗？”

光沉默了一下，点点头。

波勒克兰的卧室与格里诺的卧室相连，他把她轻柔的抱起，给了她一个极致缠绵的吻，宛如初恋般深情。光头一次被人这样吻，疏离克制的奥尔什方，霸道的埃斯蒂尼安，一股脑热情的格里诺，都没有这样吻过她。

这让光有种被爱的错觉。

波勒克兰在她的耳边说：“不骗你，真的爱你。大概你觉得我们这种恶棍和混蛋不会有心，我也爱格里诺，我知道这很奇怪。”光第一次跟波勒克兰单独做，没有性急粗暴的格里诺，他出奇的耐心温柔。

身为风月场的老手，他知道怎样给女性最大的刺激，他的手如同温暖的蛇在她身上游移，耳边是绵绵不绝的情话。他抱着光吻了很久很久，捧着她的脸，独眼里的专注连光都分不清他是真心还是假戏真做。

他双臂撑在光的身上，如同身下压着的是个柔弱的娃娃，生怕被自己的体重弄碎。他甚至比奥尔什方更加温柔。波勒克兰突然停下抽动，狠狠的捏住了她的下巴，强迫她看向他：“你又在想别人了，不许想我以外的人。”

看见光眼里的水雾从情动变成了委屈，他立即松开手亲吻她眼角的泪珠：“对不起，我不该凶你……你只能想我们？知道吗？”

情事过后的光目光空洞，她的身体被混蛋掏空，心灵又被恶棍磨的毫无棱角。波勒克兰扶起她，嘴对嘴的喂她喝水，他擦掉光唇边的水珠：“你不在的时候，我叫了女人给格里诺，你猜怎样？”

光虚无的眼神逐渐聚焦的看向眼前的波勒克兰，恶棍坏笑着说：“他生气的打了我一拳，然后摔门离去。”光笑了，闭上眼睛仰面躺下，波勒克兰也躺下，把她抱在怀里：“难得有机会抱着你，平时我可争不过那个混蛋。睡吧……”

光再度醒来时，就像她每个在泽梅尔府睁眼的瞬间，感觉快要被勒死一般。她掀开被子一看，身上结结实实的缠着一个八爪墨斗鱼，头还埋在她肩膀里。旁边的波勒克兰仰面睡的正香，原来是半夜跑过来的格里诺。

大少爷一贯的起床气，昨夜的醉酒失态通通都忘了，睁眼后盯着光发了半天的呆。对他而言，光在眼前就意味着没有跟苍天之龙骑走，他不会去想明天那么遥远的事情。此刻她就在怀中，比什么都让他开心。

 

那一天，光收到了来自格里诺的礼物——泽梅尔家族最优质的雕金匠做的一对玩偶，格里诺和光之战士。格里诺玩偶那尖尖的眼角和邪气的神韵做的惟妙惟肖，光非常喜欢的抱起来，难以置信的对格里诺说：“这是你送给我的？”她怀疑的看向波勒克兰，混蛋可不像会这么讨人欢心，这应该是恶棍的主意吧？

波勒克兰怂怂肩膀：“是他想出来的。”

光抱着迷你格里诺，踮起脚尖吻了下他的下唇：“谢谢，我非常非常喜欢。”相处这么久，她还是知道大少爷害羞时会咳嗽，然后会望向别处。

 

如果可以，伊修加德所有的酒馆都想把苍穹骑士拒之门外，好吧，这主要指格里诺和波勒克兰。皇都就没有他们两个没砸过的酒馆，以喝酒斗殴恶名远扬的酒馆恶名精英。擦酒杯的吉布里隆突然觉得后脑勺冒汗，抬头望向门口，看见的是穿便装的波勒克兰。他如临大敌的望向他的身后，发现没有战争狂，松了口气。

只有波勒克兰一个人的话，就算打起来也不会太凶。

 

波勒克兰总会独自一人来到酒馆，或者带着美女，或者找美女搭讪。没人认出穿着便装的光，她被当做他平时的床伴。平日的光之战士总是穿着紧身战斗服，为了不影响战斗，头发简单的束在脑后。她穿了条泽梅尔府管家为她准备的伊修加德长裙，如云朵般蓬松柔软的长发堆在后背。在恶棍和混蛋的滋润下，她的眼波湿润婉转，唇部晶莹肿胀，脸颊呈现着奇异的潮红。整个人看上去如同刚刚成熟，犹带露水的罗兰莓。

光之战士，艾欧泽亚的英雄，行星意志的执行者，海德林的宠儿。

现在是泽梅尔家床上的尤物。

波勒克兰坐在她旁边，他再傻也不会在光和泽梅尔家大少爷公布恋情后跟她过度亲昵。英雄阁下和一名苍穹骑士的恋情可能是佳话，和两名苍穹骑士的床上故事就是丑闻。酒馆的醉汉有认出波勒克兰的，鉴于他的名声，身边的女伴自然被当成了风尘女子。

他耳力惊人，隔壁桌两名醉汉近乎下流的指指点点听的一清二楚，刚想起身去揍他们时，桌下的膝盖被光牢牢按住，光对他摇摇头。

波勒克兰有些丧气的靠在椅背上：“每次跟混蛋来酒馆都会打架，你也听见了，这不怪我。”

 

光轻抚着他的膝头：“一定要打吗？”

波勒克兰耸肩：“当然，骑士理应尊重女性的。你见过伊修加德的女骑士们，比男的还能打。云雾街的平民姑娘也不该被这么品头论足。”

这倒是，不管光正不正经，这群醉汉这么下流的对女性窃窃私语也该教训。

光站起身，走到隔壁桌对醉汉微微一笑：“请问你们在说我吗？”醉汉们愣了下，色眯眯的笑了。光也没说什么，抄起起桌上的两瓶酒分别砸在了两名醉汉的头顶。普通人哪离承受的了她的手劲，尽管她已经极力控制了力道，还是口吐白沫的倒在地上。

目瞪口呆的波勒克兰半晌才反应过来，酒馆打架的女人还是第一次见。光回到自己的位置擦擦手，抬头一笑：“你平时也这么打吗？”

这时，在吉布里隆的瑟瑟发抖中，忘忧骑士亭的大门被一脚踢开，狂风夹着雪片涌进酒馆。身穿单薄华服的格里诺·德·泽梅尔从晚宴逃出来，黑着脸——黑脸冒着怒气走进来，他在楼顶向下张望，果然在这里看见了波勒克兰和光。

他走下来，端起光面前的酒杯一饮而尽，扭头啐了一口，看见隔壁桌倒在地上口吐白沫的醉汉：“你今天打完了？”

波勒克兰抬眼指着光：“她干的。”

格里诺愣了下，看着光今天堪称柔美的外表，脸上的怒气一扫而空，哈哈大笑的把冰冷的手放进了光的脖颈里搓着她的脸：“干的漂亮！不愧是我的女人。”

那双手冷硬的像砖块，又没轻没重的搓的她鼻子都快歪了，气的光抬手给了他一拳。他笑的极其开怀，露出白到反光的牙齿，捂着被打痛的肚子，把头靠在了光的肩膀。还转过头脸色煞白的吉布隆指着光炫耀：“看见没！这是我的女人！够辣吧！”

 

他被老爷子骂了整整一个晚上，无他，因为他真想跟光结婚。波勒克兰和光听了他的话，都像看白痴一样看着他。

波勒克兰：“苍穹骑士怎么可能退出，这在伊修加德千年里没有先例。”

光也摇头：“我已献身海德林，不可能结婚的，你别想了。”

格里诺骂了句脏话，然后又说：“可惜不能三个人结婚，唔……”光和波勒克兰一齐捂住了他的嘴。

 

教皇再度召见光之战士的时候，是在教皇厅正厅的正式召见。高耸壮丽的教皇厅，上百名神殿骑士沿着御座排成两列，长枪相对，交叉成林。光神色淡然地徐徐穿过枪林，一路耳边都是银枪铿锵有力的交叠声。

从几十米交叉的枪林从穿过，光才看见托尔丹七世华服包裹着沟壑深刻的衰老身躯，与之相对的是英气逼人的十二位苍穹骑士，按照资历依次排列在教皇两侧。

教皇是为了表彰她这个外乡人在伊修加德保卫战时为皇都做出的贡献：“感谢你为皇都的浴血奋战，希望你能把这里当成你的家。”

光低着头，像以往一样沉默的接受了称赞，没有发现教皇的目光若有所思的落在右手边的泽梅尔家骑士身上。

结束召见的光被安排到了休息室，明显是为女士准备。妆镜衣柜更衣间一应俱全，甚至还有蜜粉香脂和发针。光看着镜中的自己，哪怕是教皇正式召见，她的头发仍旧像平常一样束在脑后，穿着黑色的紧身战斗服和长裙，皇都的低温让她素净的脸上更显苍白寡淡。

门被拉开，极快的速度闪进一个白色身影，光吓了一跳：“波勒克兰，这是女士房间。”波勒克兰不由分说的走到她面前，压在妆镜前吻上她紧绷的嘴唇。感受到他咯人的盔甲时光的身体一僵，随后像奶油一样瘫软在他的怀中，双臂不由自主的勾上他的脖  
子。

恶棍激情四射的吻，让她的脸颊染上欲望的色彩，嘴唇也变得娇艳欲滴。光喘息着推开波勒克兰，仰着头躲避他过于热情的亲吻，两人的肿胀的嘴唇拉出长长的粘丝。

光别过头，大口的呼吸着：“别……别在这……这是教皇厅……”  
波勒克兰闭上眼睛，埋在她的颈肩轻吻：“天！你不知道你刚才那圣洁不可侵犯的样子，我恨不得当场就扒光你。”

严实的紧身皮衣下是玲珑的曲线，举手投足之间肌肉的律动肉感十足，再加上那正义凛然拒人千里的神情。从她一出现在正厅门口，他的小波勒克兰就胀的难受。

光笑出声，抚摸着他的眼罩：“格里诺呢？”

波勒克兰把手沿着她衣襟的下摆伸进去，抚摸着她紧实的小腹：“你真该看看格里诺的样子，他比我还激动，眼睛都在冒火。我敢肯定他硬了，现在正满头大汗的跟在教皇旁边，憋到发疯。”不管格里诺风评如何，也无法改名他是教皇除了泽菲兰最宠信的神殿骑士的事实。教皇第一选择一定是泽菲兰，第二选择一定是格里诺。

光打落那只不安分的手，轻轻把他推开：“麻烦你严肃点，这里是皇都正教中枢，我这个外人都不好意思，何况你这个教徒。”

“那就让哈罗妮看看，苍穹骑士波勒克兰是如何征服外邦英雄的。”向上探索的一只手被打落，并不妨碍另一只手的向下探索。

 

光欲拒还迎的躲避这波勒克兰的挑逗，他们的肉体贴的极近又无法贴到最近，只能相互摩擦暴露在外的肌肤。恶棍在光的耳边呼出的热气，轻咬着她的锁骨，手指在她腰侧恶意的瘙痒。铠甲把小波勒克兰牢牢关住，除非脱光，小弟想站也站不起来。察觉到这点的光，坏笑着在他铠甲的缝隙处画圈。

“英雄阁下，请恕我冒昧。”

房间外传来泽菲兰清朗动听的男声，欲火焚身的两人瞬间冷静下来，光想着跟泽菲兰该如何解释波勒克兰在这。没想到，恶棍斩钉截铁——钻到了桌子下面？？

光发挥了跟蛮神对战时的极致速度，把桌布盖的结结实实坐在桌边，还理了下衣服发型，然后正色道：“请进。”

得到允许后苍穹骑士总长推门而入，这个俊朗无双的年轻骑士宛如早春的雪风，每次光看见他那绿宝石般的双眼时，都有种神清气爽的舒适感。可惜光无心欣赏，她僵硬的坐在桌前，桌布盖在腿上，只希望泽菲兰赶紧离开。

身居高位的泽菲兰语速缓慢，贞洁的圣职生活让他的叙述充满刻板的条理性。他是来传达教皇的旨意，教皇的话都是三言两语，总长贴心的为光仔细解释着每字每句的意思。换做平常，光会非常愿意听这位妮美雅百合一样宜人的美男子的话语。

如果桌子底下没有波勒克兰的话，没有波勒克兰的没有掀开她的裙子咬她的大腿内侧的话。

泽菲兰处于礼貌并没有直视女士的脸，他只是垂下双眸向平时一样传达教皇简短旨意后的深意。他说道一半，只听见女战士倒吸口冷气，换做普通人一定会察觉这根本就是呻吟。未经情事的圣洁总长，抬头看见女战士面颊绯红，唇部晶莹肿胀，双手放在桌上，不安的抓着衣袖：“您还好吧？”

波勒克兰的鼻尖贴上她大腿的根部，一路吹着热气吹到她的下体，鼻尖顶着她的耻骨，就在她已经适应时，突然间感觉牙齿咬中了自己的阴蒂，害得她一下子喊出来。光捂着脸：“没什么……我就是有点着凉了。”

听到光的声音后，桌子下面的人牙齿咬住没有动弹，光抬起头神色如常：“教皇陛下想交代给圣龙的话，我一定会转达到，希望能结束伊修加德人民的苦难。嗯……”恶棍发现她适应后，突然用舌尖轻拨她的阴蒂，刺激的光猛然坐直身体加紧大腿，桌下的人似乎也被吓了一跳，轻拍她的大腿示意放松。

光难为情的捂住脸：“不好意思，真的感冒了，喉咙不舒服。”

泽菲兰认真的点头：“英雄阁下为素昧平生的伊修加德人民奔走操劳，在下身为感动，也请爱惜身体。”

光的额头布满细密的汗珠，脸上的笑比哭还难看，波勒克兰那能用樱桃梗织毛衣的舌头正在灵活的运动着，如潮的快感从下体一波波的沿着脊椎涌上大脑。她双眼发直的盯着桌面，已经听不清泽菲兰的话语，只是无力的摆摆手：“谢谢……请让我单独待一会，我需要休息……”

敏感的总长感觉房间里似乎有第三个人，疑惑的点点头，也没说什么行礼后转身离去。

就在他离去的瞬间，光感觉下体猛烈跳动收缩着，一种极为陌生的感觉让她双膝发软，她咬住自己的胳膊努力憋住想要哭喊的声音，只觉得下体噗噗的开始不受控制的喷出液体。

波勒克兰从桌布下面钻出，脸上头发胸甲上全是晶莹的液体， 他舔了舔手指：“潮喷了吗？我给你开发出了新技能。”

光趴在桌上，哭着说：“你出去！我不想理你了！”

好吧，是有点玩的过分了。英雄阁下本质上还是个容易害羞的小姑娘，刚才的所作所为让她无所适从。他轻抚她的背部，吻着她的发丝，柔声说：“别生气，我错了，晚上等我。”

“你走！”

波勒克兰想着铁血战士的哭声，内心充满柔情，却在拐角处被一柄洁白的双手拦住，低头一看，是总长不悦的脸。

泽菲兰：“我真没想到屋里第三个人是你，波勒克兰卿。她是你最好朋友的恋人，你怎么可以这么做。”

他只觉得好笑，圣洁的总长想到的是他抢了格里诺的女朋友，而不是别的什么乱七八糟的。他脸上满是谦卑，眼里却满不在乎：“请原谅我，我对英雄阁下的仰慕是纯洁的。仰慕强者是伊修加德的传统，我情难自禁。”

泽菲兰逼近他：“还有，请转告格里诺卿不要太高调了，苍穹骑士一定要终身不婚。你……”总长的鼻子动了动，他在波勒克兰的身上闻到一种奇异的味道，非香非臭，他来不及思考这是什么，身体却非常诚实——他的脸瞬间红到脖子根。

波勒克兰挑挑眉，把泽菲兰拉倒更近，近到两人几乎是在拥抱一样：“好闻吗？我的童贞总长。”

光之战士不正常的脸红，那莫名的喘息，以及攥到发白的骨节，让他好像全都明白过来了：“你……你刚才在……”

波勒克兰把泽菲兰按在墙上，鼻尖低着鼻尖：“她的味道好闻吗？那可是我的宝贝，被你看见，只能勉为其难跟你分享了。我的总长，其实您自己也很好闻呢。”

泽菲兰僵住了，使出全力挥舞碎心的力气推开了他。他板住红透的脸，哼了一声，强作镇定的转身离去。

 

如果在皇都投票评选出一个第一大坏蛋，一定是格里诺，连他自己都会投给自己。光发现他也有些优点，胸无点墨，皇都第一号搞事王，承包了苍穹骑士50%的投诉。喝酒、打架、闹事、屠龙、开飞空艇，甚至还有不输给艾默里克的优美舞姿。

最让人以外的是，格林诺是一位虔诚的正教徒。

泽梅尔府邸深处，有一所精致的小教堂，完全按照正教堂缩小的比例制造，战女神哈罗妮身边围绕着尖顶彩色玻璃窗。朝阳透过五光十色的玻璃窗，给冷清的小教堂镀上一层暖意。

穿着纯白色弦月睡袍的格里诺，单膝跪在神龛之前。他有着与性格极其不符合的柔软金发，没有扎辫子，垂在脸侧，衬的他一贯凶恶的脸分外清逸。光坐在小教堂的长椅上，胳膊搭在前排的椅子上，出神的凝视着他的跪姿。

身为海德林的使徒，她必须在神与蛮神之间保持中立。她不可能在任何神明面前下跪。

祈祷完毕的格里诺继续保持着单膝跪地，他轻唤声：“光。”

“我在。”光小声问：“你在祈祷什么呢？”

“胜利。”格里诺：“愿战女神哈罗妮保佑我会得到胜利，也保佑我爱的人能得到胜利。”他转过头来，平日邪魅狷狂的脸上浮现出罕有的忧色。这让光很意外，她走到他的面前，把他的头抱在怀里：“你不该露出这种表情。”  
混蛋露出像小孩子一样的笑容：“小时候家人问我长大想娶什么样的妻子，我说我要娶哈罗妮，对我而言，你就是哈罗妮。”他见到光的第一次，美丽的容貌、强大的力量、蜚声艾欧泽亚的英雄之名，如果哈罗妮下凡，一定就是化身为她。

 

他孩子气的笑容让光心醉，她即将踏上远途，去直面尼德霍格这个伊修加德的千年劲敌。她不知道自己会不会有命回来，她感激格里诺给她的温暖。

而格里诺想告诉她的是，他有种不好的预感，他觉得他们再也不会见面了。

 

在教皇厅遇到格里诺时，被精炼的他已经不认识光了，平日里生动的紫蓝色双眸，闪了几下就化身为蛮神，巨斧毫不留情的往她身上招呼。光没有受伤，只是心上有了裂痕，在奥尔什方为她而死后变成粉碎，又在苍穹骑士灰飞烟灭后化为齑粉。

骑神托尔丹消逝时，光跑向里离她最近的波勒克兰。最终时刻恶棍恢复了自身意识，看向她的眼神蓦地一亮，甚至来不及像他以往一样深情便化作了以太。她够不到他的手，跪在地上时感觉身后的衣摆仿佛被什么触动了，猛然转身，是混蛋熟悉的黑色指尖变成了蓝色星光。她没有看见格里诺临走时的神情。

所有的一切，全部消失了，连他们的武器甚至都没留下来。

一切尘埃落定时，光把破洞的盾牌插在奥尔什方墓碑前，才想起来，对于失败者连拥有墓碑都是奢侈。除了她，再也没人记得那两个恶棍和混蛋。他们真的爱过她吗？

在光的余生，再也没见过埃斯蒂尼安。


End file.
